fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Velox Celeritas
Summary Velox Celeritas is a character created by Kamehameha1007. He is a central character in the Heaven's Sky story, being Lumen Solis' closest friend throughout the journey. wipperoni Appearance Velox is a slim, caucasian adolescent male of below average height. His eyes are gold, and his hair is a flaming orange and unkempt, matching his hyperactive, erratic behaviour and powers and earning him his epithet, "The Ember Runner". He, like all Demon Hunting Association members, is required to wear a well-kept suit and tie on at all times, though he opts to wear vests or have his suit unbuttoned most of the time, due to enclosed clothes "messing with his style". His tie is blue, with feather symbols running down its middle path. Personality Velox is incredibly hyperactive, often talking so fast his sentences become jumbled messes. He has a tendency to jump up and down consistently, and can get rather distracted from a fight. He is nothing short of a troublemaker, constantly pulling pranks and getting himself into tight situations, though his speed helps him escape them for the most part. Despite these flaws, Velox is an incredibly driven and determined individual, to the point where even Lumen Solis praises him for his tenacity. Personal Statistics Origin: Heaven's Sky Name: 'Velox Celeritas, Velox, Vel, The Ember Runner '''Classification: '''Human '''Alignment: '''Good '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 (Beginning of Series), 19 (End of Series), 34 (Beyond Heaven) '''Date of Birth: '''November 24th, X241 '''Height: '''5'4" '''Weight: ' 118 lbs 'Affiliation: '''Demon Hunting Association (DHA) Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-C | High 7-C | 6-B'' | 6-A | 4-A''' | 5-C Powers and Abilities: 'Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, true Flight, Aura (Explosive), Super Speed, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, only when empowered by Lumen's Omega Nova Divinity) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]:' '''Town Level '(Traded blows with and dealt damage to Lumen Solis, to the point where Lumen commented that if his blows hit any harder they would probably break his bones) | '''Large Town Level (Dealt damage to Tempest, defeated Ferrum) | Country Level ' (Managed to break several of Drake's ribs ) | '''Continent Level '(Dealt damage to Azazel, who took numerous hits from Lumen) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(His Singularity Buster sent Azazel flying the entire distance of AVALON-6, destroying dozens of stars in the process) | Multi-Continent Level''' (Fought on equal grounds with a base Beyond Heaven Lumen Solis) [[Speed|'Speed']]: High Hypersonic+ '''(Outsped base Lumen), Massively Hypersonic with Ember Overdrive (Drastically increases his speed, to the point where he disappeared from Lumen's sight) |''' Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed base Tempest and Ferrum), Massively Hypersonic+ '''with Ember Overdrive (Kept up with Narukami Tempest) | '''FTL (Kept pace with Drake),' FTL+ '''with Ember Overdrive' (Blitzed Drake) | ''' '''MFTL (Blitzed Azazel), '''MFTL+ with Ember Overdrive (Barely outsped Azazel in his Demonica form) | MFTL+ '''(Managed to keep up with Alpha Demonica Azazel) |''' MFTL+ (Outsped PTS Lumen). [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Class 100 | Class M ''''| '''Class G | Class G | Stellar''' | Class T [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: 'Class TJ | Class TJ | Class ZJ | Class YJ ''| Multi-Solar System Class | ''Class NJ [[Durability|'Durability']]: 'Multi-City Block Level '(Took hits from Base Lumen, but eventually succumbed) | Large Town Level '(Survived an onslaught of hits from Tempest) | '''Country Level '(Survived an attack from Drake) | 'Continent Level '(Took hits from Azazel) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Surivied being crushed between two stars), Low-Godly Regen makes him hard to kill |''' Multi-Continent Level (Took hits from a base Lumen, Post Time Skip) Stamina: 'Extremely high, is able to use his Speed Divinity for hours on end | Nigh-Infinite, is constantly being supplied with Divinity energy as long as Divinity exists in the Universe [[Range|'Range]]: 'Melee range | Melee range, Multi-Stellar with Singularity Buster. '''Standard Equipment: '''Healing Crystals [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Above Average ' '''Weaknesses: '''Velox, despite his immense speed and power, has a severe tendency to get distracted from the task at hand, or to get cocky in battle. '''Key: Beginning of Series '| '''Second Quarter of Series | Third Quarter of Series | End of Series '| '''Omega Cosmica Empowered '| '''Beyond Heaven Notable Attacks and Techniques Speed Divinity: 'Velox's Divinity is speed. It grants him the power to travel at speeds beyond any other human, his speed even causing lightning trails behind him due to it ionizing the air. *'Vulcan Style: Velox diverts all power to his legs, changing to kick-based attacks that pack much more punch than fist-based attacks. **'Vulcan Rush:' Velox delivers a series of high-speed kicks to his foe. Often used as a finishing move. *'Meteor Charge:' Velox creates a barrier of his own Divinity around him, before charging forwards at max speed, knocking whatever stands in his path away from him. *'Ember Overdrive:' Velox increases his Divinity power to its maximum level, granting him a short but major boost in speed and strength. Omega Nova Speed Divinity: 'At the climax of their fight with Azazel, Lumen grants all of his friends a portion of his Omega Nova energy, drastically enhancing their powers. *'Singularity Buster: Velox's body begins to vibrate rapidly, to the point where it begins to produce a large gravity field. Any object nearby, including stars, planets, and asteroids will be pulled in. Once his targe is close enough, Velox will launch a devastating kick that sends the target flying hundreds upon thousands of light years away. *'Divine Regeneration:' As long as his soul is intact, Velox is able to regenerate from any form of damage. Notable Victories and Losses Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Heaven's Sky Category:Protagonists